1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nebulizers, and more particularly to devices and methods for maintaining the cleanliness of nebulizers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional ultrasonic nebulizers nebulize a drug solution by transmitting acoustic waves from an acoustic wave generator to the drug solution. Some of these devices transmit the acoustic waves from the acoustic wave generator to the drug solution through an acoustic wave transmitting medium. Typically, these devices provide a barrier between the acoustic wave transmitting medium and the drug solution chamber. The barrier seals the drug solution from fluid communication with the transmitting medium, while allowing the acoustic waves from the acoustic wave generator to pass through the transmitting medium and into the drug solution. One potential drawback to such devices is that the drug solution chamber may need to be cleaned at appropriate times and/or intervals (e.g., after use, between use with different drugs, between use of the nebulizer by different patients).